


Uncle's Tea

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Tea, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie's door is always open</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle's Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



There is a soft knock on his door. Techie wakes up and does not bother to see what time it is; he already knows that it is far too late into the night for a normal visitor to be calling him. He gets out of bed and yawns softly as he first goes into his small kitchen, preparing a kettle of Jeru tea. Once this is done he goes to his door and opens it, smiling sadly at the two figures standing there. “Come inside,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low.

His nephews; the twins Orion and Lune, step into his home without a word. Their pinky fingers remain linked together as they are led to the table in his kitchen. They sit down and watch as their uncle prepares the three cups of tea.

Techie sets down the saucers and cups with a soft hum. He moves to sit close to Orion, allowing his shoulder to brush against his nephew's. With that he picks up his cup, waiting for it to cool as it warms the palms of his hands.

The three drink their tea in silence. There is no need to talk about what the twins had endured several months ago. Their capture and torture at the hands of their enemies was well-known to everyone in the Order. The background for their escape and rescue however was a family secret. Techie knew that they would suffer from nightmares of the events. It was why he had assured them that his home was always open to them. They had to be strong in front of their crew but in private they could allow themselves to be weak.

Slowly Orion rested his head on Techie's shoulder and the older man hummed as he set his cup down. “I'll make up the spare bed,” he murmured.

“Thank you...”

“...Uncle...”


End file.
